Heather Lily Evens
by Just-finding-my-way
Summary: Oh! I never introduce myself did I? Sorry. I'm Heather Lily Evens, daughter of Jamie Evens nee Potter and Laron Evens. I know classic name but dad loved the color and mom agreed. Though Sierra, my godmother, tells me that mom wanted to name me Harriet. Yuck, thanks dad for talking mom out of that name. genderbent fic


**Reason, got bored and did some web surfing when I came across a genderbent pic of the Marauders and figure why not? there's a bunch of female harry stories but I haven't, as of yet, seen a full out genderbent story of the harry potter cast so here's my lame attempt on one. **

**Disclaimer: what do you think? I don't even own the right to say this is my story.**

**enjoy**

* * *

All my life, well after my eleventh birthday anyway, I've been told that I look exactly like my mom but have my dad's eyes. Now to anyone else, they would be happy to look exactly like their mom but not me. I rather look like a girl version of my dad because I have my mom's crazy hair that doesn't want to lie flat! Seriously, I've tried everything and nothing will stop this mess of a crow's nest. My only hope is that I find a spell to calm it or use a freaking flat iron. I don't care if I burn myself while I'm at it.

Oh! I never introduce myself did I? Sorry. I'm Heather Lily Evens, daughter of Jamie Evens nee Potter and Laron Evens. I know classic name but dad loved the color and mom agreed. Though Sierra, my godmother, tells me that mom wanted to name me Harriet. Yuck, thanks dad for talking mom out of that name.

Anyway, I bet you already heard about me. I mean, every single freaking wizard and witch knows my name since I was one. It's kind of scary, especially after I found out the hard way. I had no warning and almost got a heart attack at the Leaky Cauldron when everyone was crowding around me.

What? You don't know? Wow, that's amazing. I finally meet the one witch or wizard that doesn't know my story. Thank Merlin. What? You want to know? Well, alright. I'll just give you the short version but you have to promise me you won't go all fan boy or girl on me or else.

Anyway, as I already told you, my name is Heather Evens though most like to call me Heather Potter. Don't ask I don't even know why they do, something about being heir to the Potter family? Well, dad is a muggleborn wizard who married my mom, a pureblood witch soon after finishing Hogwarts. Shortly after, mom had me but sadly she had me during what the other witches and wizards call the dark times. A dark witch that went by the name as Mistress Basilisk caused terror within the magical world with her followers, the Death Eaters. She killed hundreds and would have continued if that night hadn't happen.

You see, for some reason she went after me, a baby who wasn't even a year old! My parents had to go into hiding but she found us one Halloween night. She killed my mom first. She died trying to get me to safety before dad took me to the nursery. Mistress Basilisk taunted him before killing him as well. Can you imagine that? She killed my dad right in front of me. It didn't matter that I was a baby. The fact was she killed in front of a baby and she just laughed. Sometimes I can hear that cold, high pitch laugh in my dreams.

Mistress Basilisk turned to kill me next but something happen. She couldn't kill me but instead killed herself. At least that's how the story goes. I don't know if that what truly happen but that doesn't matter. The fact is that I'm the only person who survived the killing curse and held as some sort of celebrity and I don't like it. Why? Well imagine this. You are famous for something you didn't even do. That's right, you heard it, I didn't do anything and everyone believes I did! My dad should be the famous one but no! I am!

Sorry, I sometimes get angry at these foolish wizards and witches. They were the ones who sent me off to my dad's brother and his father. Who are they? Well, my uncle is Paul Evens and is married to Virginia Evens nee Dudley. They have a daughter, Dolly Evens, who is my age as well. What? You think I'm kidding? Well I'm not, they seriously named their daughter Dolly and trust me, she isn't a doll. My uncle looks like a horse while my aunt looks like a whale. Dolly is very chubby but I swear if she stops being lazy and actually exercise or at least joined a dance team, she would be very pretty but she doesn't so she isn't. Dolly is spoiled and a brat and hates me. So does my aunt and uncle. Why? Well that could be due to the fact that I'm a witch which is not normal in their books.

Hey, between you and me, the true reason they hate me is because my uncle is actually jealous of my dad for having magic and as result, he's jealous of me as well.

I spent ten years under their tender care and I hated every single moment of it. It wasn't until my eleventh birthday that everything changed. You see that was when the letter arrived. Yes, that letter but since I was raised in, what wizards and witches call, the muggle world, I didn't know I was witch and as a result, I didn't know what the letter actually meant. It wasn't until about a week later that I found out. Iris, the ground keeper, had to come and get me and she was the one who told me I was a witch. She's very nice, even though she's a bit slow but then again she is a half giant.

Telling me about Hogwarts, I was very excited and couldn't wait for September first to arrive. I was actually going to leave my kind family behind! Now, you know how we have to get to platform nine and three-quarters to get onto the train that takes us to Hogwarts? Well Iris forgot to tell me how to get onto the platform and I wonder around like a stupid person until I meet up with the Weasley family. Kind folks, well most of them anyway. They showed me how to get onto the platform and the twins were even kind enough to help me find a compartment too. We're good friends. Huh? Aren't Ronnie and I good friends as well? Well that is a bit more complicated but don't worry about it okay? The point is that I hang out with Freda and Georgia more often than I do with Ronnie and Herms. I swear that the Weasley family wanted six boys and one girl instead of six girls and one boy.

Now where was I? Oh yes, on the train ride I met both Ronnie and Herms but I also met Nancy and Darcie. Hmm? Oh, I see you met Darcie as well. Don't worry she's just a big bully, spoiled sort as well, worse than my cousin Dolly if I had to say. She had the misfortune of insulting the Weasley family in front of me. Then again, she is a Malfoy.

As you can tell, Hogwarts is my home and I know most of its secret passages and no, I won't tell you just yet where they are but maybe later on in the year. Filch is very, um, what's the word? Creepy? Well, I just think she's lonely though I wish Mr. Norris wouldn't be such a tattletale when a student breaks a rule. If you ever need help finding a class, just ask the ghosts or the portraits. They're very friendly and they tell funny stories.

Hmm? My favorite class? Well, I think my favorite class would be Defense Against the Dark Arts. I got a talent for that sort of stuff even though most of the teachers didn't teach it right. I think the best teachers were Professor Lupin, bless her soul, and Mad Eye Moody to a point. Why I say that? Um, well, that's a different story to tell on a later date.

Say, aren't you supposed to be in a class right about now? Oh, you have Defense Against the Dark Arts? Well, imagine that. Don't worry, Professor Snape is very kind to her Slytherins but if you're in another house, well, I would get a note from Professor McGonagall as to why you are late to her class.

Yes, Professor Snape doesn't like me that much but I'll tell you another secret. The truth is she used to be classmates with my mom and they hated each other. Mom would always bully her so since I look so much as mom, she is always reminded about mom and what she lost. What did she lose? Why dad's friendship. They were close friends until something happen that ruin their friendship. That's also another reason I want to look so much like my dad. I just bring back bad memories for others.

Come on, let's get you to Professor Snape's class. Also, you get a chance to see Leo Lovegood, can you tell him I found his stuff? Really you will? Thank you! You saved me the trouble of finding him.

Huh? My hand? Well what do you know, you got yourself some sharp eyes. No one notices these useless scars anymore they're more focus on the scar on my neck. You see, our last dear professor of the DADA was kind enough to teach me a lesson I needed to learn. What is this lesson? Well, the lesson was that I can't tell lies and I don't. Never did, never will. I just stretch the truth a bit. I may be a Gryffindor but I'm more like a Slytherin. Opps! I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh well, you can hold onto three of my secrets okay?

Well, we're here. Have fun and relax. Don't draw attention to yourself and answer clearly to any questions Professor Snape might ask of you. Don't worry if she takes away some points from your house. That's how she is, I lost two points in my first class with her when she was still teaching potions. Doing much better now but then again, I do have a little bit of help.

Hope we meet again and remember, watch the shadows. Mistress Basilisk may be back but she will never attack Hogwarts. She loves this school too much to do so but if she does, seek help from the ghosts. They know where to go.

* * *

**So? what you think? I'm sure you can guess who is who. don't ask me where I came up with half of these names because I'm still trying to figure that out as well. hmm, well thanks for reading and please review if you want. have a good day now if you excuse me, I have to fight with the monster that is known as homework. cya! R&R**


End file.
